Lady Wigglebottom
Lady Wigglebottom is a house robot in TST Robot Wars introduced as part of the original plans for The Second-ish Wars and is expected to be featured in Robot Wars: League. Overall, Lady Wigglebottom bears resemblance to original house robot Matilda, particularly in shape and weaponry, but upon being painted in the pink and beige colour scheme took on the appearance of an 'albino louse'. During testing, the robot was generally accepted as the most effective house robot for arena competitions due to the flywheel, however it was also argued that it was too effective, with robots easily being thrown out of the arena, even when a far distance from the arena side wall. Specifications Lady Wigglebottom runs on a four-wheeled skid steer chassis at speed 0.6, with each wheel weighing 64sgs each. These were housed fairly compactly within the middle of the robot, mainly in order to allow for the 120sgs flywheel on the rear to operate correctly. This flywheel, powered by two 21sgs motors running at speed 1, spins counter-clockwise, allowing the two blades to act as small flippers if a robot strays onto the rear wedge. As with the other house robots, she features lights in her eyes. These lights are yellow. Notable Moments During testing for Robot Wars: League, Lady Wigglebottom's flywheel struck Team Network's Crow10, sending it flying towards the ceiling, eventually coming to land on the roof of the right side 'cherry picker'. Alongside Bobdozer, Lady Wigglebottom served as a defending house robot in Pinball, guarding one of the two 50 point bumpers in the arena. Of the two house robots, she saw the most action during the competition; of the two bumpers scored in the competition, two were under her protection. In the first pinball run, Lady Wigglebottom had left her bumper open to the destructive Atomic Rooster, allowing the competitor to score her fifty points. Atomic Rooster scored no further points in the run while Lady Wigglebottom pursued, and was ultimately pinned in the corner between barrels and the formidable flywheel and thrown onto its back. For the final ten seconds of the run, Lady Wigglebottom attempted to throw Atomic Rooster over the wall but was unsuccessful in doing so. The methodical Mercury was next to slip past Lady Wigglebottom's defence, managing to trick the house robot into moving away from her bumper in the closing seconds of the run. As cease was called, Lady Wigglebottom's flywheel struck Mercury and sent the robot somersaulting over the wall. Although her bumper remained untouched for the rest of the competition, both Public Nuisance and Crow10 had brief spats with Lady Wigglebottom. In Public Nuisance's run, as the countdown to cease began, Lady Wigglebottom emerged from her defence to attack Public Nuisance, but Public Nuisance had not been left with enough time to slip past and score the fifty points following earlier delays. Towards the start of Crow10's run, Crow10 drove straight onto the rear wedge of Lady Wigglebottom and was promptly flipped away. Towards the end of Robot Wars: League, a special one-off Pinball run was filmed with Lady Wigglebottom as the 'competitor' with Mercury and Crow10 guarding the tyres. The run ended with Wigglebottom scoring 265 points, managing to score both bumpers (throwing Mercury out of the arena in the process). Because operating Wigglebottom required no on-screen controls, she was used as the second house robot in both the House Robot Rebellions at the end of the series, in one alongside the Abomination and in the other alongside Krazy Katana. Glitches and roboteer complaints meant this battle against Blue Glider and Intoxicated Alligator was restarted many times, though in the supposed 'final take', Lady Wigglebottom was able to dispose of Blue Glider quickly and easily. In a previous take, Intoxicated Alligator had - in its attack - flipped both house robots, though Krazy Katana's arm allowed it to self-right. Meanwhile, footage for the Rebellion alongside the Abomination remains lost, though details at the time claim Cassius was thrown out of the arena, so too Megalomania after cease was called. While Cassius may have flipped itself out of the arena while self-righting it is likely that Wigglebottom had a say in dispatching Megalomania in a similar fashion to predecessor Mercury's pinball run. Oddly, owing to Wigglebottom's far simpler but arguably more effective weapon setup, not only was Lady Wigglebottom the most used house robot in the League battles (appearing in all seven Pinball run, plus her own 'joke' participation of 265 points, and both Rebellions) but she was also the only house robot to still be operational after the 2015/2016 physics engine upgrade. It is likely though that Lady Wigglebottom will not see further combat in future; what with plans as of 2016 for competitions to use lighter robots in a smaller arena, the newer replica of Wigglebottom's inspiration Matilda will inherit the torch. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *As with fellow house robots The Abomination and Bobdozer, Lady Wigglebottom's priority was her weaponry. In fact, for several days, all that had been built of Lady Wigglebottom was the chassis - initially three-wheeled - and the flywheel in its housing; although the weapon had been tested and was running as expected, no building progress was made for some time as no one could decide what the house robot should look like. *Lady Wigglebottom was originally dark green. *Sgt Bash styled pincers were temporarily built onto the front instead of the scoop but proved to be unreliable and were scrapped. Category:Roblox Category:Robot Wars